Teasing Mello
by BiancaFef
Summary: Mello and Near are in a half-established realtionship. One night Near starts acting as a naughty little brat, and Mello punishes him... was that Near's goal from the very beginning? Yaoi, MelloxNear, if u don't like it, don't read!


_Yeah, don't know why, I've been inspired by a quiz I took (you could find it in my profile if you want to)... I came out to be a "badass uke", and the profile was so fitting for me! And so... I decided to write a fanfic about the badass ukes, and their screwed up mentality... and of course, I picked Near, my Death Note counterpart! _

_* semes run away and hide under their beds * Tremble poor semes, tremble... badass ukes rule!_

_disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!_

_warning: Ehy guys, O_O yes, the whole story was actually reported for being too "graphic", and I HAVEN'T changed a thing about it yet, because I don't have the time right now... so, no really I don't think there's anything shocking in this but, hey, you've been warned! If you don't want to read yaoi lemon or if you're ten years old please, please, PLEASE don't read this until I have the time to check the story again to see if there are some inappropriate parts that should be changed... thank you very much for your comprehension!_

**BADASS UKES ... which was the former title of the story ...**

** - the story was reported for the title too and so... I changed it... I'm actually kind of surprised about that, but, anyway, I was told that titles must be K rated and so I changed it, since I don't want to make troubles for anyone!**

**Chapter 1: Teasing**

Near squirmed on the bed uncomfortably, feeling a frustrating sensation of emptiness in his lower half.

His groin was twitching and throbbing almost painfully, and his cheeks were flushed in a nice shade of pink. His ass cheeks were pink too, but quickly reddening and stinging in pain.

He fought to steady his breaths, before hugging the pillow tight and letting out a loud scream, pressing the pillow on his mouth to stiffle the noise.

_Teaser._ He thought. _Goddamned teaser. I hate him!_

He managed to reach an upright position, his knees trembling and his head a bit dizzy.

He took an experimental step forward, and when he was sure his legs weren't going to fail, he walked slowly towards the wardrobe.

He opened a door thoughtful.

_And... what the fuck am I supposed to do now?_

He asked himself, rubbing his harmed butt to soothe the pain.

* * *

_Two hours earlier:_

It was half past seven p.m. and they had just finished their dinner. Mello had come to the SPK headqurters to spent the night with Near. Mello was definitely looking for a good fuck, but the younger boy had his own plans for the night.

Near regretted that him and Mello weren't able to spend a few hours toghether without screwing. Since they had become lovers, they had probably spent less time talking togheter than when they were mere rivals, and Near missed this part of his relationship with Mello.

Besides, Mello was adopting a rather dominant attitude in the couple... not that Near disliked it. But, anyway, the boy wanted to remeber Mello that he wasn't his bitch. Mello could dominate him, of course, but he had to fight to achieve that. He should _gain_ the right to be Near's seme, never taking his uke's compliance for granted.

_I'll show him that I'm not his pet he can have at his feet whenever he's in the mood!_

Near was planning to dominate his lover that night. Secretly, he desperately wanted Mello to be smart enough to turn the tables on and put him back to his place, _maybe punish me for my cockiness_, Near thought.

Near didn't mind being Mello's uke, but he definitely wasn't a guy to simply blindly accept Mello's dominating role.

...

Half an hour later, the two young boys were snuggled up on Near's couch, in front of the TV. Near was sitting on his lovers's lap, leaning with his back on Mello.

Mello slid one hand under Near's white shirt and started caressing the teenage boy's chest and stomach. Mello's hand was so warm and pleasant that Near couldn't help but relax himself on him, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

But he wasn't going to give in so easily... He had told Mello that he wasn't going to allow anything more than cuddling until the movie was over.

And then, he was planning to tease his lover for a while, and then force Mello into being on the bottom, for once. Near smirked at the thought, looking forward to the moment he would have dominated his seme and showed him whom he was dealing with.

While Near was lost in his naughty thoughts, Mello's hand had become bolder, and was now exploring Near's chest in a more sensual way, teasing the boy's sensitive nipples with his fingers.

- Mmmh...

Near moaned in response.

- Nia...

Mello whispered in his ear.

- I love it when you make that sound...

Near smiled but answered sharply to his lover.

- I've already told you that we're not going to have sex until the movie is over... so stop doing things that will turn you on more. You'd just make the waiting harder for you to take.

Mello smirked mischievously.

- But it's _you_ that turn me on...

The older boy answered sesually, and Near felt something hard begin to press against his thighs, as a proof of Mello's arousment.

He liked the feeling of Mello's limp dick growing harder under him. Knowing that he had such an effect on his partner's body made him feel powerful.

Mello kept caressing Near's chest slowly, finally resting his hand on the younger boy's stomach. Near was always a bit cold and Mello's hand was so warm, its warmth seemed to pass through Near's skin to his whole guts, and he felt like melting in this sensation.

He also felt Mello's warm and wet tongue gently sucking on his neck, the older boy's teeth teasing his sensitive skin.

Near felt the warmth of Mello's whole body underneath him, and he couldn't help but like it.

- Mello, I'm not buying it. You're just trying to convince me to have sex before the movie is over.

He turned himself to face his lover.

- When did you become such a maniac? Can't you just wait? Spend a couple of hours with me without fucking?

Mello opened his mouth as to reply, but Near interrupted him.

- No, I know why you're doing it. It's a matter of principle to you. I said that we're not going to have sex, so you just want to prove me wrong. As usual!

Near sounded disappointed.

Mello snorted and wrapped his arm around Near's waist, to pull him closer (since the boy was no longer leaning on him).

- Near... sweetheart, what's wrong with you tonight?

Mello asked, trying to sound the more gentle and the less complaining he could.

- Nothing's wrong with me, _sweetheart_. It's you... I've just asked you a single thing and you don't want to give me not even that!

- Near.. why the hell d'you think that I'm not going to give you that...? I was just caressing you, that is considered "cuddling", I think! ... why did you get mad?

Near sulked. Actually... Mello was right. He was just cuddling him, exactly as Near had asked.

- I'm... I'm not not mad.

Near answered, still sulking. He had been childlish... he absolutely needed to regain control over the situation.

He checked his options and decided to bet on Mello's senses.

He leaned back apparently innocently and started softly rubbing his fingertips on Mello's forearm, pretending to be watching the movie.

He tried to press himself on Mello the harder he could without making the blonde understand that he was doing it on purpose. He could feel Mello's erection slowly hardening under him, and he pressed more on it, shifting his leg ever-so-slightly so that the friction made Mello twitch.

Near lowered his chin, hiding his evil smirk form Mello's view.

Mello could try, but HE was the world's best teaser...

Mello's breaths were becoming uneven and his pulse rate was quickening. But he wasn't going to give in to the brat so easily. He knew perfectly well that Near was voluntarily teasing his erection. The younger boy pretended that he wanted to wait, but he teased Mello because actually he wanted the blonde to _force_ him. _That is the only thing the brat wants,_ Mello thought, smirking to himself. _But he won't get it so easily..._

They went on thinking out subtler and subtler ways of teasing each other until the movie was finally over, both of them sighing in relief for the end of this torture.

- So... the movie's over Near. Can I take you to bed now?

- I can walk by myself!

Near answered sharply and got up, quickly heading for his room's door.

Mello simply followed him, shaking his head. Near was _really_ pleading for a good spanking that night.

The blonde followed his lover in the bedroom, feeling his now half-erected cock uncomfortably pressed in his leather pants.

Near climbed on the bed, simply sitting of the edge of the mattress, looking at Mello, with a coy smile on his lips.

Mello reached him and lay down on the bed.

Before Mello could stop him, Near was on top of him, straddling him, rubbing Mello's crotch with his inner thighs.

Mello didn't complain, waiting to see what Near had on his mind. Near didn't unlaced his leather pants, but he pull Mello's vest up, so that he could kiss the boy's chest and stomach.

He bent down on Mello, enjoying the sight of his lean but muscled abdomen, then slightly sucked on his navel, earning a chuckle from the blonde, because he was ticklish in that spot.

Mello closed his eyes, smiling oddly and savouring the thought of Near's cocky tongue on his erection- which he was sure was going to happen in a minute.

But Near wasn't intentioned in pleasing him. He slid a hand on Mello's lower back, stroking a spot on his coccyx in which he knew Mello was particulary sensitive.

Mello purred in response and Near pressed harder on that spot, slowly sliding his fingers between Mello's ass cheeks, teasing the blonde's sensitive entrance, his head still resting on Mello's chest.

Then, abruptly, he leaned back from Mello and got up, earning a puzzled look from his favourite blonde.

- What the fuck Near, what's up now?

- Mmh... I just... need some water!

Near justified himself, then he turned himself and left the room, leaving an annoyed Mello on the bed.

Mello massaged his temples with his thumbs.

_The brat is a bit insane tonight... I must regain control over the situation... if we go on like this, tomorrow morning I won't have come yet..._

* * *

Near poured some water in a glass, his hands shaking slightly, part of the water spilling on the table. He wanted to drive Mello crazy until he wasn't able to resist his teasing anymore and he had to fuck Near senseless. Near _could_ simply ask Mello for that, but... where was the fun in that?

He drank up his cool water, trying to relax himself. A part of him (a now very hard and throbbing part of him) told him to just give Mello what they both wanted already, but NO, he wasn't going to satisfy the blond so easily.

Near came back to his bedroom, finding Mello sat with his legs crossed on the bed and a murderous look in his eyes.

- Near.

- Mhm?

- Come over here. Now.

Near grinned.

- Say "please"...

Mello rolled back his eyes. _Just one last straw, brat, just one last straw and I'll kick the crap out of you. _

Anyway, Near joined Mello on the bed and lay down at the blonde's side. He grabbed Mello's arm and pull him closer, beckoning him to lay down next to him.

Mello complied and Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, pulling the blonde closer to his mouth. Mello closed the distance between them and pressed his lips on Near's. He licked the boy's lower lip asking for entrance, Near eagerly parted his lips to let Mello's tongue slid inside his mouth.

Near was excited and he held Mello tighter, while massaging the blonde's tongue with his own. They made out for a couple of minutes, Mello's hands wandering through Near's back and hips under his oversized shirt.

Then, when Near started feeling dizzy for the lack of oxygen, Mello broke the kiss and leaned back, smiling, and placed one last chaste kiss on Near's lips.

Near looked closesly at him while he opened a well-known drawer and drew a tube of lubricant, without breaking the eye contact with Near.

Near's breaths were ragged and he couldn't avert his gaze from Mello's eyes. They were darkened with pleasure and they looked almost like... _liquid_, Near thought.

….

Near didn't start his relationship with Mello because the blonde was good-looking. Actually, he didn't care much about Mello's physical appearance. He was attracted by Mello's mind, by his personality.

To be honest, Near had never felt this kind of attaction for anyone before, regardeless if they were males or females. He wasn't really turned on by people's _bodies, _he was turned on by the intellectual connection between him and his lover. Nevertheless, Near was aware that his partner's look satisfied much of the common canons of beauty.

And there were many things in Mello's look that Near had become to appreciate, as their relationship went on. Especially, he had found himself often charmed staring at Mello's golden hair, or, like now, at Mello's _liquid_ eyes... there were no other words to describe them...

….

Mello's touch on his hips brought him back to reality. The older boy had already unlaced his leather pants and now was grinning and grabbing Near's waitband to pull his pants down too.

Near reacted to this, escaping from Mello's grip and sitting up.

Mello whined but Near hugged him and grazed the blonde's neck with his nails ever so slightly, whispering to his ear:

- No, no, my sweetheart... tonight _I'm_ going to top you...

Mello grinned naughtily. _You're not going to top anyone, honey..._

But he decided to let Near basking in his sweet fancies for a while, curious to see what would have been the young boy's next move.

He feigned submissivness to his usual uke, allowing the boy to lie him down on the bed and take the lube from his hand.

Near smirked. He didn't think it would have been so easy. _No... it CAN'T be so easy._ Mello was surely planning a retaliation against him, Near was sure about that.

Near pinned Mello's wrist to the matress. _The little bastard will have to fight hard if he plans to top me tonight... _Near told smugly towards himself, secretly wishing that Mello would have fought hard enough to achieve this goal.

Then Near bent down on Mello. He reached the blonde's neck and start sucking, kissing and nipping.

- I like the feeling of blood throbbing in your veins under my tongue...

Near whispered after a while.

Mello stroked his white locks gently in response, pressing Near's head closer to his neck again.

Near savoured Mello's neck for a few additional seconds.

- You know where else I like to feel your blood throbbing?

He asked, and Mello shook his head.

Near smirked and leaned down slowly, letting Mello feel his warm breaths lower and lower on his skin.

Mello quivered in anticipation. It was the second time that night he was waiting for Near's mouth over there, and now he wasn't going to allow any delay.

Near brushed his nose against Mello's lower stomach and inner thigh, resting his head oh Mello's hip, his mouth an inch away from Mello's erection. Then he suddenly moved forward, placing his lips on the under side of Mello's cock.

Mello mewled.

Near smiled against Mello's sensitive skin, and parted his lips so that his tongue could taste Mello. He caressed slowly with his tongue the vein at the base of Mello's cock, enjoying the familiar feeling of Mello's quick pulse rate.

Mello was biting his lower lip not to scream, and Near could feel the muscles in Mello's thighs stiffening in the attempt to remain still. Mello had too self control to actually thrust, but he involuntarily jerked his hips up a bit.

An evil grin appeared on Near's face. That was excactly what he wanted. Take Mello just a step before the edge and then leave him, unsatisfied.

Near leaned back, leaving Mello's erection again. Mello moaned because he desperately needed friction and pressure.

But Near wasn't going to satisy him... yet.

He managed to place himself kneeling between Mello's legs, and rested his hands on the blonde's hips, stroking him gently. He finally pulled his own pants and boxers down, revealing his neglected erection to his lover. After a few seconds in which Mello couldn't avert his eyes from Near's cock, the younger boy leaned forward, until the head of his hard member was pressing against Mello.

Near quivered with anticipation and bit his lip. Why wasn't Mello trying to fight back? Why was he allowing Near to do as he pleased with him?

Maybe it was a sort of test, to see if Near could handle being the dominant partner for once.

Or maybe Mello was just in the mood of being submissive. Mello had always been moody, after all.

Whatever Mello's motives were, Near didn't care much. He was just glad that the blonde wasn't fighting him, so he could fulfil his plan.

He alligned himself with Mello so that the head of his erection was pressed excactly against Mello's entrance.

Mello inhaled sharply but he didn't complain about the fact that he hadn't received any preparation or lubrication, even though he didn't take it very often, so he was probably a bit tighter than Near.

_Of course, he would rather die from pain than giving me the satisfaction of asking for a more gentle treatment, _Near thought.

Mello stared at Near right in his eyes, silently challenging him to do it.

_Oh, don't worry honey. _Near smirked._ I am SO doing it..._

Near took a deep breath and with one hard thrust he pushed more than half of his erection inside Mello, wincing slightly from the pain. Mello was so tight and the friction was so intense that it was a bit painful even for Near... he could just guess how the hell it should be hurting Mello.

But the blonde was impassive, though he was clenching his fists so tight that his nails sank into his own skin drawing blood, ans he was fighting to hold back the tears.

Near was a bit taken aback by the unfamiliar sensation, and he remained still for a moment, without drawing back nor trying to caress Mello or distract him form the pain he was surely feeling in any way.

_He's not able to be a seme at all..._ Mello thought, smiling to himself.

Near waited another minute and then drew back a bit, unsure of what to do.

Mello had to bite his tongue not to give his former uke some advice. Of course, if Near had followed Mello's suggestions, it would have all become a lot more pleasant for the blonde. But Mello's aim wasn't only achieving his physical pleasure. He wanted to see how Near was going to handle this, and, if possible, show him that he _wasn't_ able to handle this.

After a while, Near seemed to have regained the faculty of moving, and slowly and uncertainly thrust forward inside Mello, glaringly missing Mello's prostate.

Mello wasn't annoyed by it at all, he was rather amused by Near's inability.

_Poor little thing, I have to show him how-uh! Ah... fuck! Yes!_

It seems that Near found it, in the end.

Mello suddenly closed his eyes, and he couldn't hold back a smile. He liked the sensation of Near's flesh pressing inside him, after all.

Near bestowed him another well arranged thrust.

_Yeah... it... seems that... he... learns quickly, af... ah... WTF!... what the hell's going on now?_

Mello's chain of thought was interrupted when Near pulled himself back, sliding his erection out of Mello, leaving the blonde rather frustrated.

- What the fuck are you doing now, Near?

He asked, exasperated by Near's behaviour.

Near was smirking deviously, panting, just a few inches away from Mello.

He knew perfectly well that leaving Mello like that would have made the blonde feel terribly empty and frustrated. And that was _exactly_ what Near wanted...

- Sorry, Mel... but I've just realized that...

He said, with a fake innocent tone.

While speaking, he stood up and took a few step towards the door.

Mello could feel his blood seething with anger. He was fucking going to kill the stupid brat...

- I've realized that...

Near went on.

- We've left the TV on, in the sitting room...

Mello's eyes widened.

_Enough! Now I take him and kick the crap out of him, little whiny brat..._

As soon as he thought that, Mello stood up and with one single step he reached Near.

- You know Mel, it's not good to waste electricity...

The younger boy was explaining, unable to see Mello.

- We should all take care of our pla- AHH! MELLO, WHAT... ? Ouch!

Mello had grabbed roughly Near's shirt and pulled the little brat back towards him. Near lost his balance and fell down.

Mello stalked towards him and forced him to stand up, then shoved him onto the bed.

- I've had enough of your teasing tonight, stupid brat, I've let you play for far too much... now it's time that you shut the fuck up and go back to your place... got it?

Mello pinned Near on the mattress while talking. He wasn't hurting him, but his grip was steel.

Mello wasn't sadistic, anyway, when he wanted to put Near back to his place, he was adamant.

Near shuddered in anticipation and slight fear, while Mello forced him to turn himself so that he was lying face down on the matress.

He swallowed sharply his saliva as he felt Mello placing himself upon him, straddling his lower thighs and knees, preventing him from moving his legs.

Near licked his lips, his whole body shaking in desire and anticipation.

It looked like his whole teasing had finally reached its goal...

...

_A/N: Soooory! I have to stop writing for a while since it's raining... well, it's pouring, and I'm going to have to swim from the bedroom to the kitchen if I don't close some windows NOW... anyway, the other chapter of the story (one or two chapters, I'm not sure) are going to be published by the end of today, I guess..._

_Thanks for reading 'til now, anyway!_

_(update: Really really really I'm going to sit in a corner of my bed and think about the next chapter of this story, because... I don't want it to be disturbing or... too mature, or... indecent, I don't know!)_


End file.
